pretty little liars meet harry potter
by expectopatronum13
Summary: our little liars get their letters   harry and hermione like each other but dont know it yet and the story set in 5th year
1. this isnt true is it

Pretty Little Liars

And

Harry Potter

Crossover

Characters:

Aria Montgomery

Hanna Marin

Emily Fields

Spencer Hastings

Harry potter

Hermione Granger

Ron Weasley

Ginny Weasley

Fred and George Weasley

And everyone else from pretty little liars and Harry potter

Including -A

Ok so every one is wondering why on earth did I write this?

I wrote because I wanted to try something different for one

And this is also my 1st fan-fiction ok enough talking let's get on the

The story.

Rosewood-(when I say this I mean we're starting with the pretty little liars)

Aria: Spence we know Ian's not a zombie he's alive what are we going to do

Spencer: well like Hanna said we're going to have to stick together

Hanna: no matter how much lying it takes

Emily: ok so what if you know I'm not comfortable talking here we don't even know if Ian's hiding here or somewhere else can we talk at school

Hanna: I agree with Em I'm scared

Hanna get a text message from -A

Hanna,

Your scared I thought hefty Hanna got scared

-A

Aria: ok so umm A know we're coming here to talk every night I'm beginning to think A's Ian

Spence: really aria why would A be texting my sister?

Aria: maybe cause she or him or it whatever knew you would find it?

Emily: ok but then again why would A if it's Ian be married to Melissa

Hanna: maybe to get closer Spence we never know ok but one things straight zombie's don't text Ian's alive somewhere

Spencer: guys let just get out of here plus I have to get this phone back to Melissa before she finds out it's gone

Aria: Spence you're the only who can find what Ian told Melissa

Spence: ok I will lets just get out of here

They go home

Ella: aria there was something in the mail for you

At that same time all the girls get their letter's from Hogwarts

Dear Miss. Aria Montgomery,

You have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please go to your high school's Auditorium to have everything explained.

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy headmistress

Aria: no it cant be (runs up to her room)

Pulls out her phone and texts Spencer and Hanna "come quick now"

Aria: mom can Spence and Hanna come over

Ella: just this once ok

Spencer and Hanna get over there

Aria: did you guys get one too?

Hanna: yeah do you think it could be true

Spencer: why don't we go to the auditorium tomorrow it couldn't hurt to check right

Hanna: yeah umm so it's late we should get going c'mon Spence

Aria: wait Hanna let me ask my mom if you guys can sleep over tonight

Spencer and Hanna: ok

Aria goes downstairs

Aria: mom can Spence and Hanna sleep over tonight just this once?

Ella: ok but just today

Aria: ok (goes upstairs) so she said yes guys at Hogwarts do you really think Harry potter and Hermione Granger are dating

Spencer: nah I think its more like Ron weasley and Hermione granger

Hanna: why don't we find out when we get there so what house

Aria and Spencer: Gryffindor you?

Hanna: me 2 Gryffindor you might belong in Gryffindor

Where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart.(laughs)

Aria: im tired let's go to sleep goodnight

At Hogwarts

Hermione: hey Harry what's up?

Harry: oh nothing just here doing homework

Hermione: finally

Ron: oi sorry to interrupt the love fest (pretends to gag) but we have homework to do

Hermione and Harry : oh yeah (they blush)


	2. everything's explained

Chapter 2

So recap the girls got their letters and apparently Ron called Harry and Hermione (even though he was not calling them love-birds he meant) love-birds and I'm sorry the first chapter kinda've sucked

But I'll make it up to you I promise now to start the chapter

The * means their thinking

Previously on pretty little liars meet Harry Potter

Aria: do you think this is true and not just some joke

Hanna: lets just get to the cafeteria tomorrow to find out

Then at Hogwarts

Ron: come on we have homework

Harry and Hermione: right sorry

Now to continue our story

Hogwarts

Hermione: what kind of homework do you two have (looks at the stack of homework Ron's carrying)

Ron: oh uh DADA, charms, divination, transfiguration

Harry: yah and umbridge (this story is based on the 5th movie) said we have to finish it or else (growls) I just hate how she thinks she can control us

Hermione: Harry that would explain why she's the teacher plus I don't think she going to kill you if you don't finish it

Harry: Hermione you don't what she's capable of (thinks of yesterday when umbridge used the blood quill on him)

Hermione: Harry is something wrong I could go get cho if you want me to?(gets jealous)

Harry: no 'mione its ok im ok I was just thinking nothing to worry about *of course there's nothing to worry about well if you don't count half the school and ministry not believing in you of course there's nothing to worry about*

Hermione: Harry you might want to tell Sirius what happened at detention yesterday if you cant tell us you might want to tell your godfather * I mean is it really hard to tell us well to tell me well he might tell cho cause I meant its obvious that he likes her but then he gives me I don't know a reason to believe he likes me I must be goin crazy*

Ron: ( seeing both of them in deep thought says) umm guys HOMEWORK

Hermione: yah right like your going to do you probably just want me to do it for you* cause that is the truth since the beginning of the year he has asked me every day to do his work its getting really annoying*

Ron: (blushing but says) no no that's not true

Harry: Ron why do you like taking advantage of Hermione she's a pretty girl boys don't take advantage of pretty girls (blushes because he realized he just said that out loud) *dang did I just say that out loud what am I going to say now*

Hermione: (blushes) really Harry you think I'm a pretty girl

Harry:*no denying it now Harry* yes Hermione I think you are a pretty girl no not pretty Beautiful

Hermione: thanks Harry

Ron: you know what I'll just leave you two alone bye

Now with the pretty little liars

Professor McGonagall: now girls we know your wondering why you got accepted now its because on our research it shows that you four have been doing unknown magic you may not know it but your witches that why you've been doing this unknown magic ok so go home and pack your bags and go on a plane or a train to London then go to kings cross station at 11 ok we'll meet you there (dissaprates)

Aria: wow that was quick so atleast we don't have to stay away from each other now

Spencer: yah but what about if ian's alive aria that doesn't change anything we're still known as liars if he was alive we would be liars for like our entire lives

Hanna: you know the sooner we get out of here the sooner it will all end

Emily: lets just go home and then lets meet at the wait we have magical powers we can just apratting ourselves there

Aria: its settled so at 4:30 we meet here then apprate ourselves ok

Em,han,spence: ok

They all go home

But little did they know A was in that room and she heard everything she wanted to hear.


End file.
